Warcry: Sugar Rushed
by freakindabox
Summary: Warcry (an anthropomorphic jackalope) "dimension hopps" into the Sugar rush game. Lets see what happens during his time there!
1. Chapter 1

Intro

The only thing that went through Warcry's head is the mistake he made, and the searing heat that overwhelmed him. Failing to stop the quasar, he would not fail the people he has had the pleasure of ruling for years. Natural disasters cannot be helped, and he needed to stop the most destructive one he has ever seen, which means saying goodbye to his people, and involuntarily hopping into a new dimension. He left a note in his office in case of this situation, telling them to move from the area, and the planet itself if at all possible.

He heard a voice screaming in his head, but that is not important. He had to absorb the energy from the quasar. He had no choice anymore.

There was nothing. A void.

CH.1

Rancis Fluggerbutter, surrounded by Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead, was fine tuning his new, custom designed kart that he has been working on for some time. His garage, atop of his sugar-glass walled house, filled with the clanking of various wrenches he uses and the gossip of the two girls who were hanging out at his place to wait for the random roster race to begin. He thought to himself that the racers, especially Taffyta, was being much nicer now that Vanellope took over the island as president (even though Taffyta still liked to boss people around and hates not getting her way). But, racing was still very competitive among the racers, and there was not much mercy from any of them. He had to snicker at that thought.

"I'm actually excited about our first roster race with Vanellope, without any bad guys around anyway" Candlehead said, bubbly swaying from side to side trying to see her namesake.

"Careful Candlehead, you might hypnotize yourself again and I don't want you running me off the track… again." Taffyta smugly stated, arms crossed and glaring at the cake-themed girl. Candlehead simply locked eyes with her and gave her best, most innocent smile, making Taffyta roll her eyes.

The sound of an engine came closer to the racers, winding up the long, twisting track from the chocolate dirt ground to the graham cracker-doored entrance of the garage. Rancis rolled his lollipop scooter out from under his kart to see Vanellope Von Schweetz speed to the entrance, slam on her brakes and turn her wheels, sliding to a stop.

"Hey! We are about to start the random roster race." Vanellope said excitedly. "Go tell everyone while me and Sour Bill set up the starting line. And when I say everyone, I mean all of the racers, even the ones who can't pay the fee."

She hit the gas on her kart and sped off before any word can be said, so the three of them headed to their respective karts and started them up. Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead gave each other odd looks, knowing King Candy wouldn't allow any racers who didn't have the coin to pay the fee race to be put on the roster.

"I guess I'll go over to Adorabeezle and Jubalina." Taffyta yells over the sound of her engine and speeds off.

"To Snowanna Rainbeau and Crumbelina for me then." Candlehead merrily said, following Taffyta out of the garage. This left Rancis to get the guys as the others would spread the word amongst themselves. He drove his peanut butter cup kart just past the entrance of his garage, hopped out and closed the doors. He hopped back into his kart, revved the engine once, popped it into gear and sped off.

All of the racers lined themselves up in their usual way, waiting for Vanellope to make her first reappearance in the stand that once belonged to King Candy. None of them knew what to expect from their new leader after all of this time, and some racers were confused as they could not pay the fee to race in the first place.

The racers began to get a little restless with anticipation for what Vanellope will have to say, looking around making confused faces at each other. A sudden loud thudding sound grabbed the racers' attention.

"What is that?" Candlehead asked, cocking her head to the side, then getting distracted by the flame atop her head.

A collective gasp between the racers could be heard as they noticed the tall Stand where they expected to see Vanellope was lifted up. Some of the racers fell backward and others ran to hide behind their karts as the stand was thrown away behind the nearby bleachers housing the Sugar Rush citizens, who were screaming and jumping around, bumping into each other. The nine foot tall figure that effortlessly chunked the stand swiped his hands together a few times and walked behind something new.

"Hold on guys." Taffyta smirked, the fear retreating from her and returning to her usual arm-crossed stance. "It's just Wreck it Ralph doing what he does best. What is that stink brain doing here?" She nearly yelled.

Almost immediately a much smaller figure jumped onto the new stand pointing at Taffyta: "Hey! I'm the only one that gets to call him stink brain."

The fear suddenly reappeared in Taffyta as she flinched and began to apologize frantically. The only thing Vanellope could do was laugh at her.

"Alright, listen up!" Vanellope bellowed as loud as she could. The racers turned their eyes to her, getting back on their feet and out from behind their karts. "King Candy has screwed things all kinds of up around here, so I'm gonna fix it. See that coin collector there?" she asked, pointing to the two pads that sprang coins into the pot. The racers looked over to it and Vanellope continued, "Well forget about it! That thing is now a relic."

She looked down and muttered something inaudible to the group of rather confused racers. She then stood up yelling, "Ralph! Turn it around!" Ralph grunted, lifting one side of the stand and began to walk it in a circle, revealing a stage, complete with candy cane pillars, taffy curtains, and chocolate bar steps. In the middle of the stage, though, was a big button, integrated into the graham cracker floor. The racers looked on to it in both confusion and awe.

"The Random Roster Race is no longer going to be considered a pay to play event." Vanellope said, getting the attention of the racers once again.

"But how are we going to be put on the board then?" Candlehead inquired, worry in her voice. Some other racers nodded, showing expectant faces.

"That, my cake-themed friend, is a great question." Vanellope responded with a big smile on her face. She hopped down onto the stage, saying "See, all you gotta do is walk across this here button, and…" she paused for effect, crossed and threw her arms into the air, gesturing toward the board. Following her crossing, the ever familiar voice sounded off "Vanellope Von Schweetz!" and her name was added to the board. "it will add you to the board automatically!" Vanellope finished. "Now you don't need a coin to be entered into the race."

Vanellope proudly held her head high at the sight of the excided racers, the smile never leaving her face. She looked over to Ralph, patiently standing by and watching. He caught her gaze and gave her a "thumbs up". "C'mon guys! What are ya waiting for? Let's get this party started!" The racers Hurried over to the steps leading onto the stage floor, most of them giddy with excitement about the change in protocol.

Taffyta seemed to be disdainful about the idea of the track having more competition and pouted as the line to the steps got shorter. Candlehead hugged her from behind excitedly. "Isn't this great Taffyta? Now everyone will have a chance to get to be an avatar!" Taffyta couldn't help but to cheer up at her Candle-headed friend. When it was her turn to be put on the board, she walked up the steps and across the stage. She walked across the button, her name filling her ears... and smiled.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure there are some inconstant areas with regards to the verb tense, but i will get them fixed soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The void around Warcry recedes. He has experienced the involuntary hop many times before, but this one just _felt_ different. He could not place his finger on what it actually was.

The light was everywhere. Existence came into focus once more. It was still different. He released more energy than he had taken in. Something has changed.

The sugar rush racers lined themselves up behind the checkered starting line. The board was full, which was a foreign and excellent feeling for many of them. The random roster race was sure to be the most exciting one they have had in many years.

Vanellope Von Schweetz jumped into her multi-candied kart, driving it slowly into her position on the line. She hunkered down, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. She turned her head to the right to see Candlehead waving at her, giddily smiling. Vanellope chuckled at the sight.

The time for the race to begin crawled closer, anticipation filling the racers, and then concentration as the sound of the first signal sounded out, the first orange light lighting up, then the second, then the-

WHOOOSH! A blinding light appeared right in front of the starting line, a shockwave hitting the startled racers. The karts were lifted and flipped, knocked back by the force of the blast. When the sugary dust in the air cleared away, most of the racers climbed out from under their karts to hide behind them. Vanellope got out from underneath her kart, franticly looking around for the source of the blast, fearing the worst considering recent events.

She did not see a cy-bug, but in the middle of a small crater in front of the starting line laid a very strange figure. She couldn't quite make out what it was. Then it stood up.

Warcry had never felt as weak as he was feeling. It was like the nearly infinite power at his fingertips suddenly disappeared in the instant he reappeared into reality. He stood from his position on the ground, keeping his eyes closed. He needed to see if he could still use his powers.

Eyes kept closed, he nodded his head forward, concentrating on finding the link to the energy dimension. He found it, though the link was barely a trace of what it was before. Channeling the energy he could, he performed a magical scan of himself, finding himself confused and very surprised. Warcry found himself at a fraction of the size he was before he hopped, which can only mean he changed into his feral form, standing at only four feet tall, and with the function of a rabbit.

As much as turning into his feral form annoyed him, Warcry could still feel the horns that protruded from his head. This was good, he thought to himself, as he would need them to amplify the link. He focused on the link, channeling energy through his horns this time and releasing it to scan the area around him.

Nothing made sense.

Vanellope noticed the creature before her was in some kind of daze, not moving and seemed to be completely unaware of anything. She made a move to walk closer to it, getting a few gasps from the racers that continued to crouch behind their karts. She turned toward them and raised her finger to her mouth to hush them. When she turned around he was raising his arms which startled her, but he did nothing more.

She continued to slowly walk toward the creature, when he suddenly shot his arms down to his sides. She could feel a small wave pass through her, as if the pressure in the air abruptly dropped. When she opened her eyes, he had turned around showing a surprised look.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked. She got no response from the creature, but it only cocked its head to the side, one long ear falling down. "Hey… can you talk?" She followed up, giving an expectant face.

It straightened its head and looked around. Seeming to find something of interest, his ears perked up and he turned his head to face Vanellope once more. "Hello?" she asked, this time in a rather annoyed voice. She scrunched her face, giving an angry look. To this the creature smiled, holding back a laugh, turned his head and disappeared from sight.

"Whoa" was all that Vanellope could say at the what she had just seen.

* * *

**if anyone sees inconsistencies, don't be afraid to tell me about them! Any other criticism and advise is greatly encouraged and appreciated:)  
**


End file.
